Just a lucky maker of beds
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: When they visited the Disir, Arthur asked Merlin a question. But what if Merlin's answer was different?


"What would you do?" asked Arthur solemnly, "In my place?"

"Me?" Merlin blinked surprised, "I'm just a lucky maker of beds…"

"Luckies can be wise," Arthur watched Merlin, as his manservant remained silent for a long time.

Then he looked in the direction of the cave, that the disir resided in.

"It's not like you to be silent," the young king said.

"Kingdom's future is at stake," said Merlin.

"And a man's life," answered Arthur.

Merlin shook his head slightly, "You must protect the kingdom, you must protect the world you spend your whole life building. A just and fair kingdom for all."

Arthur face was blank, "You would have me sacrifice a friend…"

Merlin couldn't look Arthur in the eyes, "I would have become you the king you are destined to be…"

Arthur leaned closer, "If I do safe Mordred. All my fathers work would be for nothing. Sorcery will rein once more in Camelot. Is that what you would want?"

They watched each other intently for several seconds, in silence, both feeling the weight of the moment.

"Perhaps my father was wrong," Arthur looked away into the forest, "Perhaps the old ways aren't that evil as we thought."

Then he looked back at Merlin, "So what should we do? Accept magic? Or let Mordred die?"

Merlin's eyes glistened with unshed tears. What should he do? Magic or Mordred? Why did he have to choose between those two? He couldn't forget the prophecy about Mordred. But on the other side he could free his people. The decision was his. Could he do it? Could he sentence Mordred to death? He was going to betray and kill Arthur.

Merlin sucked in breath, leaned forward and looked into the fire, "There was once a little boy, just a small baby…"

Arthur frowned, "What does it have with anything?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Just listen. I will tell you some stories of real people I met, and then you can judge if magic is evil."

Arthur frowned again, but didn't say anything, so Merlin took a breath and continued, "There was once a little baby boy, nothing unusual about him, but he was only a few days old, and he could already move pans and dishes with his magic."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Arthur interrupted again, "How can a baby use magic? You have to study it for years."

"He was born with it," Merlin said quietly.

"But… that's impossible," Arthur shook his head.

"Why would it be impossible?" Merlin asked, "Yes, some people have to study it and train for years, but some people are born with magic. About half of druids are born magical users, and you made peace with them, didn't you?"

Arthur nodded, "So, some people don't have a choice…"

"No, they don't," Merlin whispered, "do you think that baby was evil?"

"Of course not, it's a baby," Arthur said.

"Then there was a girl, small, and happy, living with her father and brother," Merlin looked into the fire again, "She dreamed often, but she was scared of her dreams. She was scared, because sometimes, her dreams came true. How could her dreams come true?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, who watched him intently.

"She was a seer, but didn't know that," said the black-haired man, "Nobody told her, what those dreams meant, and she was scared because she didn't know what was happening. Does that make her evil?"

Arthur sighed, "She was born with magic too? Merlin are you picking only magic born people?"

Merlin shook his head, "No. Okay, I once a met an older woman. When she was young, she was part of Camelot. She was a healer, she healed people with magic. When she was young, and fell in love with a young man, that she worked with. They were about to get married, when the Purge began. She got a choice, give up magic, or leave. It was hard choice for her, but in the end, if she gave up her magic, she wouldn't be able to help others anymore. So she ran away. But when she I met her, she came back to Camelot, desperate to help in other way. She wanted kill Uther, in hope, other magical people could be free again. I know she wanted to do bad things, but should we really consider her an evil person?"

Arthur listened intently, but most of all quietly.

So Merlin took it as a sign to continue, he talked about some other people, he met since he came to Camelot and of some of his own and Morgana's struggles. The whole time Arthur was uncomfortably quiet. After a few minutes Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur.

They were silent for what seemed hours. But it was only a few minutes before Arthur sighed.

"So you ARE saying that magic is not evil," Arthur said thinking.

Merlin shrugged, "Well, would you call your sword evil?"

Arthur frowned, "What does my sword have to do with anything?"

"Bandits use swords and weapons too, to kill people," Merlin said, "Yet weapons are legal, and you use them too."

Arthur sighed, "Fine, I get it, magic is only as bad as its user."

Merlin smiled softly, but Arthur didn't finish yet, "And Merlin? Ehm… I… thank you for the advice."

Merlin blinked in surprise. It wasn't often that Arthur appreciated his help. But then he gulped, and took a deep breath.

"You are welcome," he said a bit uncertainly, "You know, I already told you, that the stories were of people I really met. For example the scared little girl? That was Morgana."

Arthur sucked in breath at the mention of his half sister, but Merlin wasn't finished yet.

The black haired man looked at Arthur seriously, "And the story of the little boy…?"

Merlin cupped his hands by his mouth, and breathed into it, his eyes glowing soft gold. Then he opened the hands, revealing a small dragon made out of golden cinder like lights, which flew up and circled both men.

Merlin looked Arthur straight into his eyes, "Was my own."


End file.
